You are Being Soft
by reauvafs
Summary: [Bungoutober 2019 Day 2: Blood] Di tengah ketidaksadaran selepas pertarungan di atas Moby Dick, Akutagawa tidak pernah berpikir akan adanya orang yang menggendongnya pulang.


Title: You are Being Soft

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Dazai O

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [Bungoutober 2019 Day 2: Blood] Di tengah ketidaksadaran selepas pertarungan di atas Moby Dick, Akutagawa tidak pernah berpikir akan adanya orang yang menggendongnya pulang.

**Warning(s): flooooffff daaku, too floooff to the point something kinda rushed**

* * *

Langkah kaki menyusuri jalan terdengar jelas di pendengaran Akutagawa. Ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya sekarang dan bagaimana kondisi sekitar, satu hal yang ia tahu hanyalah suara kaki terus melangkah ke depan. Jika penghasil suara tersebut adalah Akutagawa sendiri, mungkin ia akan limbung di langkah selanjutnya lantaran tubuhnya terasa sakit di semua bagian.

Apa musuh sedang menghampirinya? Deduksi pertamanya terasa janggal karena terakhir ia tahu, markas melayang milik Guild baru saja ia hancurkan. Lagipula, suaranya bukan dari kejauhan lalu mendekat, telinga Akutagawa lebih merasakan langkah kaki tersebut ada bersamanya ke depan seperti sedang menuntunnya.

Membayangkan seseorang berjalan beriringan dengannya entah kenapa membuat Akutagawa geli sendiri. Bagaimana posisinya sekarang? Saling bahu membahu? Tapi mungkin bukan begitu, karena Akutagawa tidak merasa kakinya terseok-seok akibat bergesekan dengan jalanan sementara tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada sesuatu, ia yakin sekali, hanya saja Ia tidak tahu apa.

_Jangan lengah._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**You are Being Soft **

Suara yang sangat familier terdengar jelas dalam benaknya. Dulu, dulu sekali, seseorang sering mengatakan hal tersebut setiap Akutagawa sedang melatih _Rashomon_nya. Nada yang dikeluarkan ketika dua kata itu kadang beragam; terkadang dibalut kelembutan palsu, namun lebih sering keras apa adanya. _Aku mengerti_, Akutagawa mengiyakannya seakan-akan suara tersebut memang nyata adaya. Ia harus segera berdiri tegak, ia tidak boleh bertumpu pada sesuatu yang sekarang membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Orang itu pasti akan—

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kebetulan pulih, Akutagawa membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang ada di depannya. Sesuatu berwarna coklat tua berulang kali mengenai wajahnya yang sedikit menyamping dari arah jalan ke depan. Awalnya Akutagawa menganggap itu duri—bahkan ia sudah berencana menghindar sejauh yang ia mampu meski seluruh badannya tidak mau mengikuti perintah—sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui benda tersebut tak lebih dari sebuah rambut.

Rambut? Rambut manusia? Akutagawa … sedang dibawa pergi seseorang? Insting utamanya telah berkata Higuchi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dihadapkan ada kondisi mengenaskan paska pertarungan dan bawahannya itu akan membawanya ke markas mereka. Akutagawa hendak mengeluarkan perintah untuk berhenti, ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang lemah begini pada orang yang jauh lebih lemah darinya, sampai suara orang yang menggendongnya keluar dan membuat Akutagawa membatalkan niatannya.

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

_Suara itu, suara serba tahu dan sangat meyakinkan itu—_

Akutagawa tidak mau meninggikan harapan yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Dazai Osamu, mantan mentornya, menggendongnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti 'sudah bagun?' padanya? Terakhir kali interaksi mereka adalah terputusnya intercom yang seharusnya menghubungkannya dengan Dazai. Tentu saja itu disengaja, Akutagawa paham, namun itu sudah cukup jadi bukti bahwa nyaris tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok mentornya.

_Lalu, kenapa?_

"Da …." Meski keraguan menghantui, Akutagawa ingin memastikan kejadian setengah tak masuk akal ini. Mungkin suara barusan hanya ilusinya, mungkin telinganya bermasalah, mungkin—

"Jangan banyak omong." Suara yang sama keluar lagi. "Hal terakhir yang bisa kamu lakukan setelah merepotkanku adalah diam dan ikuti saja."

Dalam beberapa menit, Akutagawa mengikuti anjuran pria tersebut. Perjalanan mereka terasa monoton sekali. Penolongnya ini hanya beberapa kali berbelok, selebihnya langkah yang dilalui selalu jalanan lurus. Jika Akutagawa benar-benar menuruti perintah barusan dan terlelap hingga orang ini melemparnya ke suatu tempat dan pergi begitu saja, mungkin ia hanya akan menganggap kejadian sekarang sebagai mimpi aneh di siang bolong.

Namun, rupanya Akutagawa tidak terlalu berminat menjadikan momen ini sebagai mimpi saja. Meski akan dimarahi, ia tetap ingin melakukannya. Dengan wajah sedikit dimiringkan agar dapat menatap sosok pengangkutnya yang masih saja buram, Akutagawa mulai berkata. "Kenapa ... menolongku?"

"Menolong?" Dazai balik bertanya. Akutagawa cukup terkejut karena ia tidak dimarahi karena mengeluarkan suara.

Akutagawa ingat dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan misi di atas Moby Dick. Dari melawan pemimpin Guild hingga terjun menggunakan parasut karena markas mereka tak dapat dikendalikan, Akutagawa menyadari seharusnya sedang terbaring di atas kerasnya jalanan akibat tenaganya yang sudah habis tak bersisa. Pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Dazai yang menepuk pundak tegangnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata luar biasa padanya.

_**Kau sudah jadi kuat, ya.**_

Senyuman yang terasa agak lebih murni dari yang pernah ia keluarkan padanya, sentuhan lembut tanpa ada niatan untuk menekan pelatuk atau meninju wajah, semuanya terekam jelas dalam benak Akutagawa sampai-sampai membuat si pengguna Rashomon tak dapat membendung bentuk apresiasi baru tersebut dan pingsan begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" Akutagawa bertanya lagi lantaran Dazai tidak memberi respon yang ia inginkan.

"Jangan salah paham." Jawabnya sedikit ketus. "Atsushi_-kun_ juga pingsan tak lama setelah kamu. Kyouka-_chan_ membawanya pulang sedangkan aku disuruh Direktur membawamu."

Jika dilihat dari satu sisi, ucapan barusan tidak terasa janggal sama sekali. Baik Port Mafia maupun Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, Akutagawa pikir perintah dari atasan adalah mutlak. Tidak peduli seberapa benci seseorang pada objek perintah yang diberikan, mereka harus mau mengerjakannya secara profesional. Itulah yang diajarkan Dazai padanya setiap kali Akutagawa tak mampu melawan musuh dan Dazai terpaksa membersihkan lawannya sendirian dan bergumam betapa menyebalkannya ia mengerjakan misi bersama orang se tak berguna Akutagawa.

_Tapi ..._

"Kau ... bisa membiarkanku." Tanggapan seperti ini terasa paling logis dalam benaknya. "Tidak perlu ... melakukannya."

Keheningan kembali diawali Dazai. Akutagawa menduga ia telah menekan tombol yang salah, tapi meski begitu, ia tahu skenario paling realistis yang seharusnya dilakukan Dazai. Rasa peduli tidak pernah ditanamkan padanya, yang bisa Akutagawa pikirkan dalam situasi seperti ini hanyalah Dazai yang membiarkannya begitu saja dan pergi. Mungkin dengan melakukan hal tersebut, Akutagawa akan menginstropeksi diri dan kembali melatih dirinya sendiri setelah mendapat pengakuan seperti itu.

_Kau bilang aku sudah kuat, 'kan? Orang kuat tidak perlu dibegini—_

"Ugh." Akutagawa memejamkan matanya kala rasa sakit luar biasa terasa saat Dazai menyentuh perutnya dengan agak kasar. Ia tidak boleh menjerit seperti orang lemah, tidak sekarang. Dazai baru saja mengakuinya, hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah—

"Dengan luka begitu, Black Lizard tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan nyawamu." Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya barusan dan mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semula; menopang tubuh Akutagawa dari belakang. "Aku cukup membawamu ke daerah yang dapat mereka jangkau secepatnya."

"Lalu ..." Akutagawa ingin memberi tekanan pada luka di perutnya yang belum juga pulih pasca pertarungannya dengan Jinko di atas kapal. Bahkan ia pikir, tindakannya menaiki Moby Dick dan melawan Fitzgerald saat luka tersebut semakin parah sangat berbahaya. "Lalu kenapa kau merasa _harus _membawaku? Aku tidak mengerti, Dazai_-san_."

"Memangnya kamu mau mati?"

"Aku—"

"Padahal baru kubilang kuat." Dazai memotong ucapannya. "Padahal, setelah kupikir kamu sedikit lebih pantas untuk_ kuakui_, kamu malah mau mati?"

"Tidak." Jawaban itu sudah dapat diprediksi Dazai, tapi tidak untuk yang selanjutnya. "Terima ... kasih."

Pembicaraan mereka kembali tersendat. Akutagawa telah kehabisan alasan untuk bicara dan mentornya itu terlihat tidak berminat saling bertukar pikiran. Entah sudah berapa langkah yang Dazai jalani—Akutagawa tidak ingin terus-terusan membiarkannya memikul beban seberat tubuhnya ini—tak membuahkan tujuan di ujung jalan. Minim suara orang di sekitar dan penuhnya pepohonan di pinggir jalan seakan memberi si mafia serba hitam tentang lokasi mereka sekarang. Dibutuhkan sekitar sepuluh menit lagi hingga mereka mencapai titik temu Black Lizard, Akutagawa pikir, karena gedung pencakar langit milik Port Mafia berada dalam radius yang cocok dengan rute temu antar anggota.

"Dulu kamu pernah begini juga, ya." Akutagawa hanya memberi reaksi dengan menatapnya tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Dazai melanjutkan. "Waktu itu karena misi pertamamu gagal dan aku harus membereskan semuanya sendirian. Luka tembak yang bersarang di tubuhmu membuatku terpaksa membawamu kaya begini."

Untuk apa Dazai mengingatnya? Bagi Akutagawa yang berulang kali diselamatkan oleh ketidakpedulian berbalut hubungan antar murid dan mentor, adalah hal wajar menghapal segala hal yang diajarkan. Tapi, apa Dazai perlu mengungkitnya? Mereka sudah tidak berada dalam satu organisasi, hal menyedihkan seperti itu seharusnya diabaikan saja, Dazai seharusnya tidak mengingatkannya kembali akan masa itu—

"Kau dengar tidak?" Dazai menghentikan lamunan Akutagawa. Sepertinya ia tidak senang akan absennya si pemuda.

Akutagawa membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Dazai. Sebuah ucapan setengah sadar meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Apa ... tidak memungkinkan bagimu _kembali_?"

Mendadak Dazai melambatkan langkahnya. Akutagawa menduga ia akan segera dihempas ke jalanan lantaran telah seenaknya bicara begitu. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas ada jawabannya. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah memutuskan pergi akan kembali?

Saat-saat tangan Dazai berhenti menopang tubuh ringkihnya tak kunjung datang. Sebaliknya, Dazai justru masih mau menjawab pertanyaan yang dirasa Akutagawa terlalu konyol itu. "Untuk orang bebal sepertimu, kurasa menjelaskannya juga akan sia-sia saja."

"Port Mafia masih membutuhkanmu."

"Aku merasa cukup di sini."

"Kau hanya akan jadi orang lemah di sana."

"Dan kau tetap masih lemah dariku meski tetap di Port Mafia."

"Aku masih tidak terima Dazai-_san_ di sana."

"Kapan aku pernah pertimbangkan ucapanmu?"

Akutagawa nyaris kehabisan akal untuk terus memberikan saran pada mentornya. Ia hanya dapat mengeluarkan senjata terakhir. "Memang apa bagusnya agensi itu? Apa yang kurang dari Port Mafia?" _dan apa yang kurang dariku sampai-sampai Dazai-san pergi begitu saja?_

Mendapati Dazai yang terdiam karena ucapannya sekali lagi membuat Akutagawa kembali merasakan prospek ditinggal. Untunglah Dazai kembali memberikan tanggapan dengan melempar pertanyaan. "Kau serius mau tahu?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan Akutagawa. Meski kesulitan memastikan raut wajah Akutagawa sekarang, Dazai menebak-nebak akan rasa ingin tahu yang tak terbendung dari murid pertamanya itu. "Aku akan jelaskan kenapa agensi yang kau bilang tidak berguna ini jauh lebih berharga dari gedung tinggi Port Mafia."

Si pemuda berambut hitam dibiarkan menunggu dalam keheningan selama mentornya mempersiapkan diri. Saat Dazai kembali berbicara, Akutagawa telah mengharapkan cerita picisan dan bagaimana cara menyangkalnya lagi. Sayang, semua itu tergagalkan karena Dazai tidak memberikan apa yang ia harapkan. "Itu kalau kamu bisa jadi lebih kuat dan aku mau mengakuimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau menceritakan panjang lebar hal seperti itu sekarang." Dazai berhenti sejenak. "Setidaknya sampai kau muncul dan memperlihatkan kemampuanmu yang sudah terasah, baru aku mau ceritakan. Kau mengerti, tidak—"

"Baik." Ucap Akutagawa tanpa ragu. Ia tahu ada harga yang harus dibayar dari sebuah pengakuan Dazai. "Aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi. Dazai-_san _tunggu saja."

"Kalau kelamaan, aku juga malas nunggunya." Sindiran khas darinya keluar, namun senyuman yang sedikit terukir di bibir Dazai mengatakan hal lain. "Yang bisa kamu lakuin sekarang cuma berhenti bicara dan ..."

"Dan?"

"_Teruslah jadi kuat_."

Suara yang Dazai keluarkan terakhir kalinya di hari itu sebenarnya tidak begitu kedengaran di telinga Akutagawa, tetapi ia ingin menganggap ucapan itulah yang diberikan. _Teruslah jadi kuat_—rasanya ada hal baru yang Akutagawa dapatkan. Sebuah pernyataan, kepercayaan, bahwa seorang Akutagawa bukanlah orang lemah dan mulai dari sekarang ia akan menjadi yang kuat, sangat sangat kuat, agar Dazai dapat memberinya pengakuan lebih dari sebuah '_kamu sudah jadi kuat, ya'_.

Akutagawa ingin menghujami Dazai dengan ribuan kata-kata, tapi kesadarannya tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Pandangannya semakin gelap, tangan yang menopangnya pun sudah tak terasa, namun Akutagawa dapat mengeluarkan ucapan terakhirnya sebelum sosok Dazai sekali lagi hilang dari hadapannya ketika ia memejamkan mata.

"Terima kasih ... Dazai-_san_."

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: anjay bisa day 2 di tengah sibuk2nya

Sebenernya uda planning mau bikin lebih panjang dari ini (plotnya kepingin lebi nonjol dari sisi Dazainya) cuma udah lelah letih lesu jadi yauda kek gini jadinya. Mungkin nanti bakal dirombak dikit, tapi nanti, karna sekarang lagi lelah letih lesu (diulang lagi)

Makasih uda baca! Semoga ada yang sumbang2 bungoutober di sini.


End file.
